


Gratitude

by ixieko



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixieko/pseuds/ixieko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you hold someone's kid hostage, what can you expect from them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker; sorry for any misspellings and grammatical errors.

"You little shit!"  
"Hey! Hey, easy there! Please, put your gun-arm away, you'll break this valuable equipment! These eye-lenses are actually very fragile!"  
"Valuable my ass! Money, money, only thing you ShinRa dogs ever think of!"  
"Guys, stop this," - Cloud interjects. - "Barret, put the cat back down."  
"Now you're defending him? He's holding Marlene hostage!"  
"Yeah, and that's why we have to play along. Don't you get it?"  
"Fine. But," - Barret's angry-red face now takes all the screen space, causing Reeve to lean back slightly, - "If something happens to my girl, I'll find you, f**ker. Dont'cha even dream of running far enough."

...

The first time they can actually meet and talk, it's a few days after the Meteor. Tuesti has spent almost all his time organizing refugee camp for now homeless citizens. At last, all is more or less set up, diesel-generators for field hospitals are up and running, field kitchens provide food, and he can relax a bit. Maybe even sleep in actual bed. Or actual sleeping bag.  
That's precisely the moment when his comrades show up, equally tired and even more dusty from their work on evacuating remaining people from the slums.

"So, t'was your mug behind the robo-cat, eh?"  
"Yes, it was me," - Reeve Tuesti nods, feigning calmness and confidence he's not really feeling. - "Pleased to finally meet you face to face, Barret."  
Wallace steps closer. Tuesti manages to stay still and not flinch, though his mind already is automatically calculating trajectory and all sharp objects he will come in contact with. This is going to hurt, he thinks, OH SHI...  
"Thanks," - Barret says.  
Reeve stares at his outstretched hand, uncomprehending.  
"For keeping Marlene safe." - Barret clarifies.  
"Oh. Ah." - Reeve shakes Barret's hand, totally unsure of his own facial expression. - "You're... welcome."


End file.
